THE ONE
by winns060
Summary: Naruto was born into the fashion industry. Both his parents were models, who died in a tragic car crash leaving Naruto orphaned. Raised by his grandfather, Naruto reaches sixteen before he is sucked in by his mother's brother – a fashion model agent and former model. Full Summary Inside!


**THE ONE:**

**Naruto was born into the fashion industry. Both his parents were models, who died in a tragic car crash leaving Naruto orphaned. Raised by his grandfather, Naruto reaches sixteen years of age before he is sucked in by his mother's brother – a fashion model agent and former model. Naruto had been against to the whole idea, until he sees a photo shoot of a popular American model Itachi Uchiha, and begins to see modeling as an art form. When Naruto's uncle's magazine editor invites Itachi to a meeting of all the top fashion models, a curious Naruto is invited to meet him. He does not know that Itachi's younger twin brother, Sasuke, is secretly accompanying his brother. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of this story, most of the plot, theme, and dialogue are from the original manga "THE ONE" by Lee Nicky. After reading the original I wanted to turn it into a SASUNARU^_^! Which brings me to my next disclaimer… I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! **

_Thoughts_ "dialogue"

CHAPTER ONE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_He kneels in the shadow of a grand bird cage… spreading his arms as if he were going to embrace the world… In an instant I saw a pair of silver wings rising from his back, he who was in a cage seemed as if he was ready to take flight! _

_And that sudden thought, all came from a guy's picture in a fashion magazine! I suddenly realized that modeling is not just an ego, raised pretty and positioned in to some half-assed pose…_

"Naruto!" a feminine voice rang out dragging the blonde from his thoughts, forcing him to face the pinkette running up to him. "Sorry…" the pink haired girl gasped, coming to a stop in front of him, "I overslept!" She panting, hands on her knee's, "Can we still make it to the morning showing?" she asked looking up, her pale green eyes pleading.

Sighing Naruto looked at his wristwatch, "Well Sakura, if we go now, we'll just make it in time for the end credits…"

"SORRY!" Sakura shouted, and was just about to beg for forgiveness when her eyes honed in on the magazine Naruto was holding, "AHAH!" she squealed in pleasure, grabbing the magazine from Naruto, "ITACHI UCHIHA!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, but was immediately ignored. He watched as his best friend clutched the magazine to her chest and proceeded to jump up and down like a crazed fan girl.

"OH, GOD! This weeks GQ magazine has an interview with him! I have to buy a copy!" She shouted happily.

"This Itachi Uchiha, is he… very famous?" Naruto asked, he'd never understood getting all crazed over another person, the way Sakura did.

"Huh? You don't know?" She shouted, looking over at me in shock, "Itachi Uchica could be the worlds number one male supermodel! He's been in countless advertisements and magazine covers! He instantly became more popular than sport stars and movie stars once he entered the industry. He has also been ranked at the top of the worlds fifty most beautiful people list for three years straight!" Sakura finished, and instantly tried to get more oxygen in to her lungs.

"Gosh Sakura, breath between rants!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I also know that he has a younger twin brother who's a famous director in New York!"

"What's so important about a director? What do they do?" Naruto asked, snapping Sakura out of her dazed appearance.

"How come you're even more unclear about the fashion world's big events than I am?" Sakura looked at me in disappointment, "I mean both of your parents were famous models when they were alive, and your uncle works in the fashion sector too, doesn't he?"

Naruto was about respond when Sakura's appearance suddenly went from disappointment to love struck, "Oh… I really want to see Itachi and his brother together; I mean the view of two-drop dead gorgeous men… " She sighed, " that would be heaven! It's to bad he never reveals him self to the public."

"You know Sakura, just because they're twins doesn't mean they look the same… Who knows, Itachi's brother may look like a short, fat, gorilla doing ballet." He announced, making Sakura's jaw drop to the ground in the most comical of ways. "Hence why he doesn't show him self to the public." He ended. "Anyway Sakura I've got to go, love yah." Naruto announced walking away, leaving Sakura to continue envisioning her hot Itachi look alike morphing in to an ugly gorilla man.

ACROSS TOWN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Grandpa, I'm Back!" Naruto shouted as he stepped into the house, after shutting the door he walked in to the living room and saw not only his grandfather but his uncle as well. "Uncle Iruka?"

"Hey kid, welcome back!" His grand father waved and went to the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Iruka smiled, walking over to hug Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said happily, smiling into the hug "I thought you were busy today?"

"Well the fashion show just ended, therefore I came here!" Iruka began pulling away from the hug when he noticed something, "Have you grown taller again?"

"Yup, I'm two centimeters taller again. I went over the 180cm mark! (P.S: that puts him around 5'9'')" Naruto smiled, and was immediately engulfed by a crying Iruka.

"Good Child!" Iruka announced, patting Naruto's head happily, "And you're only sixteen! You'll definitely keep growing! I swear one day you'll be taller than your father and twice a beautiful as your mother!"

Naruto glanced up at his uncle, "Is this your way of telling me I look like a girl… uncle?"

Iruka sweat dropped.

It was at this precise moment that Grandpa Jiraiya came out of the kitchen laughing, "It's not that you're girly… it's more gender anonymous."

"Dad the term is androgynous." Iruka announced.

"So you're telling me, that if you didn't know me, you wouldn't be able to guess my gender?" Naruto fumed.

They both just smiled.

It was Iruka that had the gall to speak up first, "which is exactly what the modeling agencies are looking for these days."

"Uncle…I-" Naruto started.

"Be quiet!" Iruka shouted, slapping a hand over Naruto's mouth preventing him from speaking. "I know what you were going to say! 'This industry is just about walking and taking pictures, it's so boring,' or some crap like that! Your mother was ranked as one of the top FIVE most stunning super models internationally five years in a row! She even blessed you with the genes of the gifted! Can you really face her after mocking her chosen profession is such a way!" by this time Iruka had his nephew in a headlock.

"Jiraiya! Help me!" Naruto screeched.

"Iruka, you cant really force him-" Jiraiya cut in, and as they argued Naruto became lost in his own thoughts..

_My mom was Japan's most famous model when she was alive! But during the peak of her career, she and my father were unfortunately killed in a car accident… My uncle is my mom's younger brother. They were really close, which is why he's always hoped that I would fulfill my mom's dreams. From a young age she would force me to cry and laugh in front of the camera. Maybe it's because of those depressing experiences, that I've always disliked the idea of being a model… But recently my thoughts have changed._

"Rubbish!" Iruka shouted so loudly it dragged Naruto's attention back to the present, "By not talking he's obviously thinking that being a model is a money-making, unrealistic and all-for-fame industry!?" Iruka accused.

"That's not it!" Naruto cut in, forcing Iruka and Jiraiya's attention to focus on him."I've reconsidered… Uncle is right, I shouldn't be wasting the looks that mom has given me…" Naruto drew in a breath, "although I don't know if I can be as good as mom or dad, but I want to give it a try!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I hope you all like the story! If you like it, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. The better the reviews, the better I can write the story. I have a few other stories if you'd like to check them out. **


End file.
